Vincent Poems
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Poems from Vincent to Lucrecia, or poems from others to Vincent, about him. Love poems, ones of friendship, trust, and betrayal. Pain, suffering, and remaining feelings. Read and enjoy. I don't own FFVII.
1. Lucrecia

_**Lucrecia**_

Lucrecia

A woman

Who was named by things above

By angels that sing

Her loveliness

Is none beyond compare

Lucrecia

I fell for you

So many years ago

And yet even now

I love you with all of my soul

Luceria, please tell me

Did you ever love me so?

As I love you with every single breath

That escapes my lips

Lucrecia

I need you

In my arms every single day

And you make me weak

And my heart sinks

To think of how I sinned that day

Lucrecia

Please, forgive me

For all of these sins I committed

Hurting you

And your son to

I don't deserve to live

Lucrecia

Please tell me

One day when you return

Did you love me?

Did you ever love me as I love you now?

Lucrecia I know

That one day we shall meet again

In my coffin I rested

Why you were being tested

By the twisted man

You loved instead

Lucrecia…

Please please don't go

I still need you

As I always have

Please, the woman I care for so much

Don't go…

Take my life instead

Instead of her life that the angels named

They named her Lucrecia

Take me instead.

* * *

The First Poem of my Series thank you very much for reading. Enjoy and yes I don't own FFVII!

Poor Vincent.


	2. Lucrecia Cresent

**_Lucrecia Crescent_**

The woman I care for

Who I still love dearly

Lucrecia, I let you control me

Even from beyond the grave

You haunt me with you beauty

The same that captivated me once

Once long ago

I need you even now

Even with that cruelty

The person who betrayed me

Is the one I love most of all

You were with me once

And I was so happy

I don't even know why

Why was I so happy near you?

Every smile, every laugh

I was happy to be near you

I needed you so much then

And I know I still do

Even when you hurt me

And forced my heart to tear

There was nothing I could do but love you

Infatuated, you were irresistible

There was no way

I couldn't resist you

I was a fool

I still am I still am

Because I loved you

And even now, you control me

I love you

Now, and forever

My love, even if you are gone

Forever and forever

My heart is yours.

* * *

**CA**: The second poem of this collection, yes they're short, but I like them.

**Vincent Valentine**: My Lucrecia... How I love you...

**CA**: Read and Review please!


	3. Moonlight Shadow

**Moonlight Shadow**

The first time I saw you

That fated night

I knew you already

Just while you were standing in that moonlight shadow

You were radiant, beautiful

As you always are, my love

There is no doubt it was love at first sight

And I knew that I loved you with all of my heart and soul

There was no dening the passion in my heart

You were taken from me, your heart went to another

I loved you then, and even now

With that memory of the moonlight shadow

There is no doubt, there is no wondering

My love for you was, and is absolute

You are the only one for me

I ache for you, I bleed

I would give my life if it meant I could hear those words I longed for

Since the moonlight shadow

That day remains with me even now

Years it has been since that fateful day

A moonlight shadow waits

It waits for us both

Then it makes me wonder

Are we meant to be?

That moonlight shadow, as it waits

Does it know more than we?

Carried away, my heart was swept by a moonlight shadow.

One you happened to be standing in that day.

* * *

**Vincent Valentine**: Why am I a hopeless romantic?

**Charan-Amaya**: Because... you love Lucrecia, even after she left you and came crawling back in DoC...

**Vincent Valentine**: Shut it, and stop giving everything away.

**Charan-Amaya**: I wasn't impressed until the ending, I still say your love for her was BULL.

**Vincent Valentine**: She's gone... Be nice about the dead.

**Charan-Amaya**: THANK GOD. Read and Review!


	4. The One I Need

_**The one I need**_

All I need is you Lucrecia

Then and even now

With your hair, brown as a sparrow's feathers

But spun like the finest silk

The one I need is you, Lucrecia

With your never ending eyes of green

In all I call them the color of life

Since they are so serene

My love

Lucrecia, the only one I need

With a smile that could melt

Even the coldest hearts, you see

With laughter that can light my way

And take me home too

The one I need

The one I need

And that one is you

Lucrecia my dear

I wish to hold you near

Even if you are dead

These words are to be said

Since I love you, and I need you

Lucrecia the one I need

Lucrecia please come to me

In a dream or two

With a face so fine

I wish you were mine

No matter what we would go through

I wish sometimes that I could express

A part of my feelings at best

Please tell me love

With skin like a dove

And nothing more but serene

Looking at you

Is like I am in a dream

How you make my heart race

And those lips I wish to taste

With them against mine

In a kiss so divine

Lucrecia…

How I need you

How I want you

And how I love you

Please one day come back to me

I need you

You are the one I need.

* * *

**Vincent Valentine**: Oh Lucrecia... I need you and only you...

**Charan-Amaya**: Shut up, she sucks.

**Vincent Valentine**: What is with the love poems then?

**Charan Amaya**: So I can retell her death over and over.

**Vincent Valentine**: Read and Review this sadistic woman.

**Charan-Amaya**: I heard that!


	5. If I Could I

_**If I Could I**_

If I could take it all back

Unwind the wheel of time

I would have been by your side

If I could turn back time

You would still be alive

Long ago I died

And then Hojo brought me back

If I could return

To correct my mistakes

And take it away

I would, no matter what anyone says

Lucrecia I'm sorry

For all of this, the pain that you faced

And for being the one that started all of this

Lucrecia I'm sorry

But please don't worry about me

Or what happened back then

This is not the end for anything if us at all

If I could

I would go back

To take it away

Your pain and my own

These sins would be gone

My demons would not be here

I'm sorry

I wish I could change it all

Even now, knowing it all

Things could be different…

And maybe…

Just maybe…

We would be together

Happily

If it could be that way

I would be happy.

* * *

**Vincent Valentine**: Lucrecia... I love you...

**Charan-Amaya**: Oh shut it you sissy. You're supposed to be cold! What is with the maytr complex?

**Vincent Valentine**: ...

**Charan-Amaya**: You're an idiot, you know that?

**Vincent Valentine**: Please do not continue.

**Charan-Amaya**: Fine, fine just read and review these things!

**Vincent Valentine**: Obey her... So this nightmare will end.


	6. If I Could II

**_If I Could II_**

If I could change all the things that happened

The past and the present

I would be happy

This would not be

And I would be with you

We'd have a son together

A child of our own

If I could make it all right for us

Hojo would not be in our lives

We would be happy, just you and me

And maybe later, a family of three

If I could tell you the truth of how I felt

How you make my heart speed up

Every time I saw you, if it wasn't so… unclear

That the thing is, I truly love you my dear

There is no doubt

No doubt at all

If I could

Make all the pain go away

I would have done it

And turned the world to peace

So that we could've grown old together

But it was not to be

If I could change the world

For better or for worse

As long as you wanted it

I would do it

All for you

If I could make you love me

I might do that to

Even though it is wrong

I wish that you did

And that you would

If I could have change things

And made it so I wasn't a monster

If only for you, for only that reason

I'd do anything for you

Anything that you wished, that your heart desired

Everything I could do for you

I would.

* * *

**Vincent Valentine**: You do know that I say goodbye in Dirge of Cerberus...

**Charan-Amaya**: Thank you god! I thank you so much...

**Vincent Valentine**: I should move on... But I will always love her.

**Charan-Amaya**: Promise me you'll never fall for Tifa or Yuffie.

**Vincent Valentine**: I gladly promise such. Tifa is to be with Cloud, and Yuffie to be with Reno.

**Charan-Amaya**: Amen.


	7. Chaos

_**Chaos**_

One of four, the one most powerful

Chaos

Chaos, my demon you are

Trying to take over my body

My mind

And my soul

I fight as much as I can

I try to fight that power

But as my rage consumes me

Once again you come

With this power, a lustful power that consumes my soul

I cannot control you

And it's something you know

You love my pain

For when I was in the coffin

You were there, whispering my sins

Telling me it was my fault

And it is

I let her die, as you tell me

I let her suffer, you say

It's true, so true

My love...

It is my fault

Chaos, you are my sin

The one that stains my soul

Because of these sins you are here...

To haunt me

To curse me

Tormenting my mind

Oh, Chaos

The tortuyre you put me through

I will never cease to fear you

Chaos, the WEAPON

Who made me immortal.

* * *

**Vincent Valentine**: A poem for Chaos?

**Charan-Amaya**: Uh huh!

**Vincent Valentine**: Oh...

**Charan-Amaya**: Yeppers! Well how are you?

**Vincent Valentine**: Must you torture me?

**Charan-Amaya**: Well... Yes, butyou wrote it.

**Vincent Valentine**: Read and Review... Free me from this nightmarish prison.

**Charan Amaya**: Next title.


	8. Torture

**Torture**

This torture upon my soul is something I cannot bear

With the clawing, the tearing

The shrieks and calls

I moan in agony, followed by a groan

This is something I cannot bear

But it is what my cruel atonement calls for

There is nothing I can do anymore

As I lay here, days passing by so quickly

I hardly move an inch

As my body cries in agony

There is no doubt in my mind

That this torture will never end for me, I know this

And only this

I cannot feel anything now

I have gone numb, completely numb

And I thank whoever, whatever is out there for such a relief

My poor battered body may rest, knowing that this will not last

It pains me, deep in my soul to know that this is only the beginning

Or such a hellish thing

If only, if only this damn reality was some sort of dream

If there was, I could sleep soundly

And make sure these dreams of mine are not there to haunt me once more

With Chaos's voice speaking in my ear

Cruel whispers reminding me of what sins I have committed

Against the love I have

My one and only Lucrecia

For you, this torture I endure

For you, my one and only Lucrecia

I feel never-ending pain, never-ending suffering

Because of these sins I have committed against you

And only you

You, Lucrecia, all of this I endure

All for you

Ah, the pain and agony return, I feel it deep within my heart, my soul

Again, the claws, shrieks, and moans

Like old friends stopping by

But this isn't pleasant

No, no it is not

I can tell anyone such things

I desire one thing now, and only one thing

To be cast into oblivion

Once, I experience this, and how bliss it was

There was nothing, nothing at all

Oh, how now I long for its return, this sweet rapture

To know nothing, see nothing, feel nothing

And to be nothing

For all I desire, all that I crave, my lust is for one thing

Nothingness

In the end, I wish for this torture to end

And will it ever?

Not until this Planet's life ends.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Let's try something new Vincent!

**Vincent Valentine**: Oh joy...

**Charan-Amaya**: We're responding to a review who caught my eye!

**Vincent Valentine**: Must we...

**Charan-Amaya**: Here's teh Review:

_VV Secrets_: You know, I noticed that if I read all the poems in one go they sound the same, so I decided to read one poem of yours from time to time. Oh, I read the quick little chat at the end again. Hey, you sound like you are a great fan of Vincent Valentine, and I mean really, but seriously do you really have to put him down like that by saying Lucrecia sucks...well it's not place to ask, but...I like the dialogue. It brighten things up slightly after reading your love/sad poem.

**Answer**:

Okay, well I get what you're saying, Vincent's an angst love-sick puppy so yes they should sound the same, besides that three of them are a set, so those will sound alike. And I've been going off of the Lucrecia love sick for a bit, don't worry...

Aww, thank you... I am a great fan of Vinners over here... And yes I have to put him down because Lucrecia DOES suck, she betrayed him and went to HOJO who treated her like dirt. Vinners needs to grow up.

And thank you, I love the dialouge too.

**Vincent Valentine**: ...Thank you for sticking up for me.

**Charan-Amaya**: Zip it, Vinners... I am the authoress. -End Review answer-

**Vincent Valentine**: Well then, I think you're a cruel sick woman.

**Charan-Amaya**: Thank you, and you're an angsting idiot who needs to get over that dead woman and MOVE ON.

**Vincent Valentine**: Why do you hate me?

**Charan-Amaya**: I don't, I'm just sick of the angst trips.

**Vincent Valentine**: Read and review.-Sigh- And I shall be tortured, by this nightmare that never ends.

**Charan-Amaya**: That's the spirit!


	9. Help

_**Help**_

Help me

I cannot breathe

Nor can I escape this nightmare

Save me

From this madman

And his tortures

I cannot take them

Anymore

Help me

I need someone to save me for once

I feel nothing more than pain

There is nowhere for me to go

Please save me from this hell

Help me

Escape from my prison

Save me from this never ending torment

Please don't leave me

As I lie here begging

Pleading for your help

I'm begging on my knees this pain I cannot bear

Someone save me help me I need you now

This cursed thing placed upon my soul

These sins I cannot bear alone

Please

Please someone out there save me

From this relived nightmare

Save me

Help me

Take me away from this hell

Help me

Save me

I cannot run away from this place

My coffin

I was sealed here so long ago

Four demons in my mind

Torturing me with these sins

Upon my soul staining it blacker than death itself

Help me

Save me

I need someone to save me

Now.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Well I WOULD like more reviews on this thank you...

**Vincent Valentine**: Don't be so picky.

**Charan-Amaya**: Shut up coffin-sleeper.

**Vincent Valentine**: Shush you emo.

**Charan-Amaya**: I am NOT emo, that's Cloud.

**Cloud**: Hey!

**Charan-Amaya**: Sorry love.

**Cloud**: ...

**Zack**: Aw, poor Vinny.

**Vincent Valentine**: Stop this, and please review.


	10. My Angel, Lucrecia

_**My Angel, Lucrecia**_

Something I've remembered for years it seems

Yet it was like it was yesterday

The day I died, my only thoughts then

Are what my thoughts are now

Of course my dear Lucrecia

Only you

As that bullet entered through my chest

I felt nothing but pain

My life was slipping away

And I knew was that I loved you

Then I made the biggest mistake of my life

Or should I say my death?

The day I died, for you Lucrecia

I don't regreat it.

I was tortured

Experimented on

Numb from the pain that I had lost the woman I loved

He told me you were dead, my dearly beloved

I believed him, feeling lost and without hope

Lucrecia…

I wept for your son, a child I couldn't save

Your child

If…. If I could have changed this

But I cannot

The sins I have commited against you, all so

So…

I am a monster after all

I am the monster I saw Hojo as

That I still see him as

Lucrecia, may you never look at the hideous creature that I am

No one, an angel like yourself should never look upon me

Please take these words

And never forget them

From a man who was a Turk

Who loved you more than life

And I wish, I pray

That you shall rest in eternal peace

As I atone for these sins I have made

Against the beloved woman named Lucrecia

Who to me is the only angel I'll ever need.


	11. Redemption

**Redemption**

****

****

Shot down with wings torn to pieces

I was once an angel but now a demon

Can I reach the skies to be with the heavens?

Or cast down again to the pits of hell

Redeem me from my horrid sins

I beg of you to help me live

There is not survival without my dear one

She is the light that cast me here

No, it was the shadows of Hell that took me with it

Forever I cannot be here

Not within this torturous darkness

To look up and see her face of light

It this what fate has decreed

Is there no one to save me?

I cannot live like this anymore

Not while I exist without this harmony

Please, save me from Hell

My sweet angel of Heaven I ask

Until I am released from these sins

How can I be worthy of you?

Now I seek atonement

Redemption for such crimes

Forgive me, if I cannot forgive myself

Or I want my soul to die.

* * *

Charan-Amaya: Okay then, It's been awhile but you know what I've actually got it and now I'm writting some more, I did update Wounded recently, and yes, I am working on TWFTP as soon as I can, don't worry my lovely fans. Also! I will work upon Revival this summer, I am completely remaking it.


	12. Comfort

**Vincent Poems**

**Comfort **

I remember the past

As life around me is so fast

How can I not be here

Without you near

I cannot love you, can I?

Is this a final goodbye?

How can I wait

What is the set date?

But now I wonder what has happened

Since nothing more can be as it was

I am lost here without you, my sweet

That is how everything is

It will never change

As I want to hold you in my arms

I can't wait for anything else

I cannot see the light

The blackness is still there

What holds me back

From the happiness I wish for?

I need it so much…

Comfort me, save me

Will you please love me?

At least, hold me

Close and tight

This night is one I don't want

Something that causes the heart to bleed

The darkness all around me

How can it be like this?

Save me from you

Save me from what's true

I cannot breathe

Maybe its just me

Please help, let me be safe

In some new place

My mind is only for you

As is my heart, for you.


	13. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Is it supposed to end

Or drifting into a horrible eternity

That does not know when to relent

And to stop this horrible cycle

I remember hurting her

I remember dying

I remember the torture

What can I not recall?

Hojo, Hojo

My torturer, the one who's done this to me

For I must sleep and relive

All because of him

Damn that man!

Damn him!

Damn the man who did this to me!

Yet, is it not my fault?

They say it is

It is, isn't it?

Isn't it?

Please, please Lucrecia

Don't run away again

Don't leave me...

Is it supposed to end?

Or drifting into a horrible eternity...

That does not know when to relent

And let me die

To take the demons in my mind with me

To hell, to hell

Where I need to live, for the rest of eternity

Or perhaps, perhaps

These nightmares of mine

Are Hell...


End file.
